criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Sweet Home
Home Sweet Home is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of The Big Brother. It is featured as the third case set in the Bronx district of New York City. Plot As Samara and the player headed out to patrol the Bronx neighbourhood, they were called by a local woman of a murder. They then headed to a local street where they found aerobic instructor Luke Everglade with his head smashed in, his head inside his car. Asher confirmed that the victim was killed when someone slammed his car bonnet on him over and over. They then suspected the victim's wife Helena Everglade, gothic student Anastasia Fawkes and the victim's neighbour Alysha Palmer in Luke's death. Soon after, Rhys came to inform the duo that the victim promoted his aerobic and aeronautic lessons to students at Bronx Haven High School. After Samara and the player headed to the high school, they then found clues to suspect high school student Thomas Markham and the victim's old friend, high school professor Reginald Wells. Soon after, they found out that Helena had gotten outraged about the victim as he lied about his past marriage and that Anastasia had cursed the victim. Soon after, Chief Law told them that the school was continuing its day, meaning evidence may be destroyed. After Samara and the player hurried back to the school to investigate further, they soon found out that the victim had been planning a school riot with Thomas. Shortly after, they found enough evidence to incriminate the victim's wife, Helena, in the murder. The player and Samara headed to the victim's house where they found the place empty of human life. After Samara found that the bedroom closet was stripped of clothes, they concluded that the killer was trying to escape town. They then started by rushing to the airport as Samara ordered all city entrances to be blocked off while they caught Helena. They then found Helena in the airport, kissing a woman. Much to Samara's shock, she then shook off of the surprising reveal and demanded that Helena explain why she committed murder. Helena then confessed that she had fallen in love with her girlfriend, Diana, and she wanted to divorce the victim. However, the victim refused to divorce her despite her many pleas. She then confessed that she then realized that she had to kill him, so when he was working on his car, she killed him with his car bonnet, fled the scene and tried to blame his old friend Reginald of the murder before packing up and attempting to escape with her girlfriend. Diana then told her she would wait for her as Helena was sent to court. Judge González then told the murderer that love was a terrible thing to commit murder over before sentencing Helena to fifteen years in prison, with Diana promising to visit her in prison. After the trial, Anastasia told them that she had discovered something that had occurred just moments ago. After the gothic student told them that she had saw something scary on social media, she then said that she had accidentally left her phone, which had vital information on the explosion of commentary. They then found Anastasia's phone and unlocked it before sending it to Rhys, who revealed that an organization named the Revolution had announced themselves on social media and that several supporters had commented on it. As one of the supporters was Thomas Markham's account, they then confronted the student about the Revolution's reveal to the city and the world. He then told them that he was merely supporting it as they had morals that would support the younger generations and force the older generations down. He then explained that he had a brochure on the Revolution, but had left it at the high school. They then headed to the high school where they restored a brochure that had a team of hooded figures with a binary code background, calling themselves the "change for New York City, the United States, and for the world." Soon after, Rhys then suggested that they could track down the origin of the social media post as many people had been reposting it, but he needed some high tech equipment that the aerobic hanger agreed to lend. They then headed to the aerobic hanger and collected the equipment before sending them to Rhys. Rhys then confirmed that the source of the social media post came from Manhattan College in the borough of Bronx. With the newest lead on the Revolution in mind, the Chief told the player and Bradley Bliss to investigate the university for more information on the Revolution. Summary Victim *'Luke Everglade' (found dead, his head smashed in) Murder Weapon *'Car Bonnet' Killer *'Helena Everglade' Suspects Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect drives a SUV *The suspect eats hot dogs Appearance *The suspect wears a tweed pattern *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect eats hot dogs Appearance *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect drives a SUV *The suspect eats hot dogs Appearance *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect drives a SUV *The suspect eats hot dogs Appearance *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect is physically fit *The suspect drives a SUV *The suspect eats hot dogs Appearance *The suspect wears a tweed pattern Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is physically fit. *The killer drives a SUV. *The killer eats hot dogs. *The killer wears a tweed pattern. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bronx Neighbourhood. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Locket, Victim's Sweater; Murder Weapon Found: Car Bonnet) *Examine Broken Locket. (Result: Locket Restored; New Suspect: Helena Everglade) *Ask Helena about her husband's murder. (New Crime Scene: Aerobics Hanger) *Investigate Aerobics Hanger. (Clues: Toolbox, Tray of Cookies Note) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Anastasia Fawkes) *Ask Anastasia about the death of her aerobic instructor. *Examine Cookies Note. (Result: Note Revealed; New Suspect: Alysha Palmer) *Question Alysha Palmer about being the victim's neighbour. *Examine Victim's Sweater. (Result: Tire Tracks) *Analyze Tire Tracks. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives a SUV) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is physically fit) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Bronx Haven High. (Clues: Faded Form, Old Photo, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Form. (Result: Form Revealed; New Suspect: Thomas Markham) *Question Thomas about the murder. (Attribute: Thomas is physically fit and drives a SUV) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Reginald Wells) *Inform Reginald Wells of his old friend's death. (Attribute: Reginald drives a SUV) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Broken Car Decoration) *Analyze Car Decoration. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hot dogs; New Crime Scene: Victim's Plane) *Investigate Victim's Plane. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Box of Supplies) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Burnt Cake Topper) *Examine Burnt Cake Topper. (Result: LUKE + YVONNE) *Ask Helena if she burnt the victim's old cake topper. (Attribute: Helena drives a SUV, eats hot dogs and is physically fit) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Strange Talisman) *Analyze Strange Talisman. (09:00:00) *Ask Anastasia about cursing the victim. (Attribute: Anastasia eats hot dogs and is physically fit) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate School Hallways. (Clues: Smashed Sign, Locked Burner Phone, Victim's Wallet) *Examine Locked Burner Phone. (Result: Angry Texts Found) *Question Reginald about quoting death on the victim. (Attribute: Reginald is physically fit and eats hot dogs) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Love Note) *Ask Alysha about the victim's love note. (Attribute: Alysha eats hot dogs, is physically fit and eats hot dogs) *Examine Smashed Sign. (Result: Riot Sign) *Analyze Riot Sign. (09:00:00) *Ask Thomas Markham about starting a school riot. (Attribute: Thomas eats hot dogs) *Investigate Victim's Lawn. (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Bloodstained Weight) *Examine Bloodstained Weight. (Result: Knotted Fibers) *Analyze Knotted Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tweed pattern) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Wrench) *Analyze Wrench. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Revolution Theorem (3/6). (1 star) The Revolution Theorem (3/6) *See what troubled Anastasia. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Bronx Neighbourhood. (Clue: Anastasia's Purse) *Examine Anastasia's Purse. (Result: Anastasia's Phone) *Examine Anastasia's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Anastasia's Phone. (09:00:00) *Question Thomas Markham if he was familiar with the Revolution. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Bronx Haven High. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Promotional Brochure) *See what Rhys has planned to find out the source. (Reward: Hacker's Headphones) *Investigate Aerobics Hanger. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Tracking Equipment) *Analyze Tracking Equipment. (06:00:00) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Big Brother Category:Bronx (TBB)